Technical Field of the Disclosure
The present embodiment is related in general to voltage detectors, and in particular to a system for detecting battery voltage level utilizing a wireless module having a radio frequency (RF) wireless unit and a Bluetooth receiver connected with a digital remote and a start solenoid of a hydraulic power unit.
Description of the Related Art
Hydraulic systems enable an operator to accomplish significant work (lifting heavy loads, turning a shaft, drilling precision holes, etc.) with a minimum of mechanical linkage. Battery-operated hydraulic systems are found in a wide variety of applications, from small assembly processes to integrated steel and paper mill applications. These hydraulic power systems offer convenience and versatility, in connection with utility vehicles, utility units, utility trailers and other hydraulically powered equipment. Many operators prefer a battery-powered hydraulic system as it replaces manual pumping by the operator to actuate the hydraulics and, thus involves less physical effort. After a period of continued operation or non-use of hydraulic systems, the battery loses voltage. Currently, the operator has no way of knowing the status of the battery when operating the hydraulic systems. Thus, the battery voltage can drop below the minimum voltage level for operation, and continued operation can cause damage to other components. Damage may include overflow of fluid from a reservoir tank, arcing across the contact points which can melt the metal, cause damage to the starter solenoid, the melting of the insulation, increasing the current producing excessive heat, causing damage to the motor, and could potentially cause a fire. Therefore, one of the most critical requirements for battery-operated hydraulic systems is the development of a reliable and economical way to monitor battery functionality so as to increase the life and reduce potential damage of battery-powered hydraulic systems. In addition another objective would be to identify the status of battery readiness, which describes what the level of power a battery can deliver at any given moment.
The battery voltage level is a key parameter for determining the operating state of the battery. Battery monitoring also serves to protect medical, defense, and communication devices, as well as wheeled mobility and electric vehicle applications. Battery monitoring allows the operator to determine when the operation of the hydraulic system should be stopped, and when the battery needs to be charged to prevent damage to the hydraulic system.
One existing voltage detecting system provides an apparatus for diagnosing a low voltage battery which includes a high voltage battery for powering an electric automobile, a voltage converter that reduces the output of the high voltage battery to a low voltage, a low voltage battery for powering the auxiliaries of the automobile, a current/voltage sensor, a controller, and a warning indicator. The controller diagnoses the degradation of the low voltage battery at the start of the operation of the automobile by referring the output of the current/voltage sensor to a set of selected predetermined reference values.
Another existing system provides a handheld, wired remote control unit for battery-operated hydraulic power systems. The remote control unit comprises a hydraulic actuator command circuit, a battery level control circuit and an audio/visual operator assistance module.
Yet another existing battery voltage detector discloses a system and method for detecting low battery voltage supplied to a battery operated integrated circuit. A stable reference voltage provided by a bandgap reference is compared with the battery voltage. However, the above-described voltage detector systems do not monitor battery voltage in real-time and the user is not able to discontinue the operation of a voltage less hydraulic system causing damages. Further, such conventional systems are complicated in design and thus the maintenance cost is very high. Such voltage detection systems do not possess any wireless communication technique to detect the battery voltage reading. The wireless communication technique mainly benefits a remote user to measure the status of the battery level. Further, such systems do not prevent arcing across the contact points and probable damage to the starter solenoid or the motor, creating a potential fire hazard. Moreover, such systems do not provide a signal when the battery needs to be charged.
In light of the foregoing, there is a need for a voltage detection system that would detect the voltage across the battery terminals of a battery-powered hydraulic system. Such a needed system would give the status of the battery when operating the hydraulic system and leading to the prevention of damage of the hydraulic system. Such a needed system would monitor the minimum voltage level to the hydraulic system in real-time and prevent the overflow of fluid from the reservoir tank. This system would prevent arcing across the contact points and thereby prevent damage to the starter solenoid and the motor and would eliminate a fire hazard. Such a needed system would allow a user to determine when the operation of the hydraulic system should be stopped and when the battery needs to be charged. Moreover, such a system would enable a remote user to detect the voltage level through wireless communication method. Such a system would be cost effective and help preventing any damage to the machinery thereby avoiding the need for replacement of damaged parts. The present embodiment accomplishes these objectives.